dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 9
Villains: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers Other Characters: * throngs of Gavonians * Count de Wex Locations: * Gavonia ** Royal Palace ** Black Tower | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle3 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = At Allendale station, at night, amid a thick storm, a stealthy intruder knocks out the station agent. When train #4417 arrives, with Ed and Jake in the cab, the agent doesn't give the "clear" signal, so Ed stops the train. Ed and Jake enter the station and find the knocked-out agent, then the gun-pointing stranger steps into sight and starts giving orders. He forces Jake to send a telegraph message to Milton Junction, one that's calculated to put Express No. 51567 onto a collision course with No. 4417! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ed, engineer * Jake, fireman Villains: * Slick (not named yet) Other Characters: * Allendale Agent Locations: * Along the Main Line ** Allendale Station ** Milton Junction Vehicles: * train #4417 * train #51567 | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 7" | Synopsis4 = In Patrania, Prince Philip doesn't know what's going on. Meanwhile at sea, Pincus sneaks around the enormous yacht, and tries to figure out why Spike has been kidnapped. He overhears that the ship's final destination is the country of Patrania, but in the process, he is discovered by a burly crewman. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Villains: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 7 | Synopsis5 = Jumping from the burning blockhouse, Captain Grim reaches a limb of the distant tree, but it breaks off, dumping Grim upon a stranger, a white man in a white suit, who claims to be an honest trader, on good terms with the local Natives. Grim is suspicious and cautions his second-in-command to keep the crew together and stay put, while he sets off into the forest. He tracks the stranger to the Native village, and watches as he parleys with the Natives, too far away to hear. The Natives suddenly turn against the trader, and march him away as a captive. While Captain Grim follows them at a distance and tries to decide what to do, he spots a Native warrior behind him. Then just like that, the figure falls to the ground, dead, as the "Silent Death" claims another victim. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: Holcomb, others Villains: * Hostile Natives Other Characters: * Trader Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** old blockhouse | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 9" | Synopsis6 = Barry and Le Grand reach a radio and call for help. A plane is dispatched to rescue the pair, but one of Fang-Gow's henchmen reaches the paralysis ray and trains it on Barry. | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Items: * Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray | StoryTitle7 = Don Drake: "The Land of the Midgets of Zetruria" | Synopsis7 = Krenon fires the cannon at Don, but misses and hits the sea beast instead. Betty bare-handedly defeats the midget priests, and turns her attention to Krenon. Unfortunately, help arrives at precisely the wrong time, as the Riders of the Winged Death swoop out of the sky, on their flying bugs. One of them nails Krenon with a thrown spear. Betty is distracted, and is unable to keep the wounded Krenon from cutting the rope supporting Don, who plummets into the sea. | Writer7_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Zetrurian people ** Riders of the Winged Death Villains: * Krenon, Zetrurian Guard Captain * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster * "Winged Death" flying cavalry bugs Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun * Zetrurian Cannon Vehicles: * Drake's Sphere Ship | StoryTitle8 = Henri Duval: "The Duped Musketeers" | Synopsis8 = Henri swipes a Musketeer's outfit and distracts the guards so he can rescue his friends. | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 9" | Synopsis9 = Unsure if Jack has succeeded in defeating the bandits, Dolores resolves to kill her father and herself rather than fall into the bandits' hands. Meanwhile, Jack races against time (and the bandits, who think him dead) to rescue Dolores and Don Miguel in time. | Writer9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * | StoryTitle10 = Slim Pickins: "Escaped Ape" | Synopsis10 = Slim tries to shake off an ape who's trying to make a monkey of him. | Writer10_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler10_1 = Stan Randall | Inker10_1 = Stan Randall | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Slim Pickens Animals: * a gorilla | StoryTitle11 = Treasure Island: "Episode 5" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer11_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Jim Hawkins Villains: * Long John Silver Other Characters: * Squire Trelawney * Redruth | StoryTitle12 = Buckskin Jim: "The Mountain Lion, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = Jim, dangling from a rope across a chasm, fights off a mountain lion. The rope breaks, sending Jim and the mountain lion into a canyon river. Jim manages to make it to shore, and later rescues a boy floundering in the water. | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle13 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 5" | Synopsis13 = Bob and a man impersonating Jake are about to leave for Alaska, while the real Jake escapes from his captors. | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Villains: * gang member Other Characters: * Prospector Jake | StoryTitle14 = Professor: "Zopsaurus" | Synopsis14 = An expedition is mounted to Australia to capture a Zopsaurus. | Writer14_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler14_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker14_1 = Eugene Koscik | Appearing14 = Supporting Characters: * Joshua * Noah * Shnatcher | StoryTitle15 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 9" | Synopsis15 = Wing tracks Laurel Deane who has been kidnapped by Ali Ben Saad. | Writer15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker15_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs Supporting Characters: * Slim Other Characters: * Laurel Deane | StoryTitle16 = Brad Hardy: "The Living Ape God" | Synopsis16 = Brad tries to save Lorraine from the living Ape God. | Writer16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker16_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis Villains: * Living Ape God | StoryTitle17 = Woozy Watts: "Two Bit Dinner at Mike's" | Writer17_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler17_1 = Russell Cole | Inker17_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "Siege In the Night" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks continue following the star through Tutankahmen's Egypt. | Writer18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Penciler18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Inker18_1 = Harlan David Haskins | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | StoryTitle19 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 6" | Synopsis19 = The crew mutiny and take the Captain prisoner, but Dewey jumps overboard. | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle20 = Hubert | Writer20_1 = J. Muselli | Penciler20_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker20_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Hubert | StoryTitle21 = Rusty: "No Brakes" | Writer21_1 = Hal Sherman | Penciler21_1 = Hal Sherman | Inker21_1 = Hal Sherman | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Rusty | StoryTitle22 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 9" | Synopsis22 = Kiddlaw leaves Rex and Axel for dead. They follow an underground river looking for a way out. | Writer22_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler22_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker22_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo | StoryTitle23 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 4" | Synopsis23 = The Vampire Master turns out to be Bart Moore, who is fatally wounded, and whose laboratory is destroyed, as Doctor Occult and his two friends escape the carnage. | Writer23_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler23_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker23_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. Last issue it was "More Fun Magazine, Inc." * Starting this issue, Along the Main Line by Tom Cooper expands to two pages, and begins its first continued story. * Last issue for Charley Fish by Vincent Sullivan. * First issue for Creig Flessel art on Don Drake on the Planet Saro. * First issue for Hubert. * Starting this issue, In the Wake of the Wander by Tom Cooper expands to two pages. * No Ivanhoe episode this issue. The feature returns next issue. * Last issue for Professor. * No Rambler Jim story this issue. The feature returns next issue, with an origin story. * Starting this issue, Sandra of the Secret Service by W.C. Brigham expands to two pages. * Starting this issue, Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan expands to two pages. * First and last issue for Rusty. * First issue for Woozy Watts. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Bobby and Scotty", art by Harry Lewis ** "Pelion and Ossa", by Al Stahl ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article), by Mary Patrick ** "King High", by Vincent Sullivan ** "Books" (text article), by Edith Brittin ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman ** Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 1", by Whitney Ellsworth | Trivia = * This issue of More Fun Comics was the first standard sized comic book. * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 9 online. }}